At the Fair
by IanDonyer -ChrisAvrich
Summary: A security guard explores the stranger sides of life.


**AT THE FAIR**

**A SHORT HALLOWEEN ONESHOT**

**MANGAVERSE**

"Easy, boys... easy..." he muttered, his voice shaky with an odd mix between the effects of adrenaline pumping through his veins, and the drunken stupor he stood... well, wavered, in, his legs each a massive tower of Dittoesque fluid on their own unable to handle his weight because of alcohol's weakening, but when working together able - albeit barely. "Call them off, y-yuh-you sih-sicko...! What'd... I ever... d-duh-do t-tuh you?..."

He was speaking of a small flag of dogs at his feet: Houndour, to be specific. Tiny little things, all-black fur that tightly hugged their skin close enough to appear as it, a skull-shaped cartilage adorned on the top of their heads while two stripes of cartilage covered their back... he knew they had fierce bites. Though of course, their burn was worse than their bark or their bite. If they attacked him, he would be injured severely, if not killed.

But to his opponent, that seemed to matter very little; from beneath his hood, his eyes were glowing scarlet, and in this drunken man's mind, this signified his lust for the blood that coursed throughout him, lusted to see his precious little Houndour rip and tear and kill, forever staining the concrete with his liquid red memory.

"Got a 390 here... seems to think I've got some... thing, I guess." The hooded man said, voice echoing with the malice the drunken man knew to be present all the time, and the Hondours barked in unison, screeching their chrous of death, and so he let loose a terrified scream and turned around - ignoring the wobbly fear of his legs and instead listening to the more rational sounding fear of his mind.

... only to feel his face collide with cloth. A rough, coarse cloth, all too familiar to the drunken man. He fell flat on his face, and the cloth only moved back, signifying that some dark shape was wearing it; another enemy, he suddenly realized with terror. He scrambled to his feet, and began to turn once more, but a pair of calloused hands grabbed him, and moved his arms behind his back and held the hands together, one hand reaching away for a moment.

_clink_

Metal, he managed to deduce. A cold, rough metal slipped around both of his hands... handcuffs?

"Sir, we're gonna need you to come with us. Public intoxication like this is against the law." The new, rough clothed spoke swiftly, his words smooth and almost refined, as if he had practiced this little speech before. More than likely, he had, as a security guard for this place.

The hooded man let loose a small sigh, as he watched the drunken wanderer be led away. The nerve of some people, he thought, to be wandering around grounds like this on such a night - for the love of God, there were children around here, parents leading them to observe the joys. But he supposed the day didn't get the nickname, "The Devil's Day" for nothing.

"Pretty shameless'a some people, huh, mister?"

The hooded man craned his neck to the side and looked down just a slight bit, seeing a child, his blonde hair spiked up like a V with that dip in the middle despite how slight, shining green eyes focused on him. Strangely enough, an green gem seemed to be emedded into his forehead. A slightly disturbing sight, but he shrugged it off as some new style kids these days wore. Speaking of oddities, to realize what the hell was going on for a kid his age was pretty strange: another issue he found best to shrug off, attributing it to a tough household. Maybe he'd get some info and report it to Larry sometime...

"Yep, kid. Hey, where are your parents at? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"No, pretty sure I shouldn't be. It'd suck total lollipops to be covered with six feet'a dirt." The kid responded, just as chipper as could be.

To the hooded man, it explained a lot.

"... Oh, sorry to hear that, kid. Who's your guardian? You oughta go find 'em. Wandering around this place at your age is bound not to be safe."

Suddenly, the child looked offended, his emerald eyes glowing with a mild sense of anger.

"Hey! I'm not just a kid, I'm twelve, thankyaverymuch." He said forcefully, sounding as if he were proud of his pseudo-accomplishment.

"Ah, okay, okay! Sorry, k- boy," The hooded man corrected himself 'mid-kid', in order to prevent another short outburst like that. Admittedly, he was a bit bewildered by this revelation... this kid wasn't very tall for a twelve year old, not even reaching the hooded man's knee height if you excluded his tall tower of hair. Perhaps some sort of growth deformity, he suspected: either that or the kid was a liar. Either way he went about it, he wasn't going to let the kid wander around alone.

"Jeez, you really need to stop wandering off like that, Emerald!" A female voice cried, and the hooded man looked up to notice a girl coming close with long blue hair tied into a pony tail, her face giving off a much different message than what the kid's did: she wore those silly looking glasses, with the huge pink nose and pop-out eyes, and of course the obligatory mustache. The rest of her body was concealed by a long white labcoat, and a pair of white pants.

"You know this kid, ma-"

"Boy, guy!" The child - "Emerald" reminded him.

"... this boy, ma'am?" The hooded man finished.

"Yes sir. He's my younger brother - is he causing you any trouble?" She responded kindly and curtly, a mature brevity that the hooded man respected.

"Not at all, ma'am. I was just wondering where a guardian of his was... you do know it's against the rules here for anyone below thirteen to be wandering around by themselves, correct?" The hooded man questioned, still feeling his obligation to enforce the rules, thus exerting this caution.

"Yes sir. He ran off from me... it won't happen again." She said while nodding.

This was enough for the security guard, and he simply wandered off into the night, wondering just exactly what that boy was supposed to be dressed as, with his strangely folded green clothing and his hair. But before any of this, he nodded swiftly, and told them to have a fun Halloween.

x-x-x-x-x

Short, really, I know.

But personally, I enjoyed writing it.

Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
